Plantilla:TemplateBox/doc
|2d-bar = Beschraibung vom Parametar (1d, 2d, etc.) |2d-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d, 3d, …) |2d-et = parameetri kirjeldus (nagu ka 2d, 3d, jne.) |2d-fr = Description du paramètre (jusqu’à 32 : 1d, 2d, …) |2d-hu = A paraméter leírása (hasonlóan 2d, 3d, …) |2d-it = Descrizione del parametro (1d, 2d, 3d, …) |2d-ja = パラメーターの説明 (2d、3d、… も同様) |2d-mk = опис на параметарот (највеќе 32d: 1d, 2d, …) |2d-pt = descrição do parâmetro (seguintes: 2d, 3d, …) |2d-td = description of the parameter (similarly 2d, 3d, …) |2d-td-et = parameetri kirjeldus (nagu ka 2d, 3d, jne.) |2d-td-hu = A paraméter leírása (hasonlóan 2d, 3d, …) |2d-td-ja = パラメーターの説明 (2d、3d、… も同様) |2type = string |2label = description (param) |2label-de = Beschreibung (Parameter) |2label-et = kirjeldus (parameeter) |2label-hu = leírás (paraméter) |2label-it = descrizione (parametro) |2label-ja = 説明 (パラメーター) |2aliases = 1d-en/1description/1description-en |3=1d-td |3d = description of the parameter (similarly 2d-td, 3d-td, …) for Extension:TemplateData which does not accept Wiki-markup. If this parameter is omitted, 1d is used. You can always override the defaults specifically for TemplateData by appending -td to the parameter-name. You can specify a language by appending your language-code. E.g. 3d-td-en would be the English translation of the description of parameter 3 which will be used in TemplateData. |3d-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d-td, 3d-td, …) für die MediaWiki-Erweiterung TemplateData, welche kein Wiki-Markup akzeptiert. Wenn dieser Parameter nicht angegeben wird, wird 1d benutzt. Du kannst den Standardwert für TemplateData immer durch Anhängen von -td überschreiben. Um die Beschreibung in eine Sprache zu übersetzen, kannst Du den Sprachcode anfügen. Beispielsweise wäre 3d-td-de die deutsche Übersetzung der Beschreibung des 3. Parameters, welche in TemplateData benutzt würde. |3d-et = parameetri kirjeldus (nagu ka 2d-td, 3d-td, jne.) Extension:TemplateData MediaWiki laiendusele, mis ei aktsepteeri Wiki-märgendeid. Kui see parameeter puudub, kasutatakse 1d parameetrit. Sa saad alati üleskaaluda vaikeväärtused spetsiifiliselt TemplateData tarvis lisades -td parameetri-nimele. Saad määrata keele lisades oma keele-koodi. Näiteks 3d-td-et kasutaks parameeter 3 kirjelduse eestikeelset tõlget, mida kasutataks TemplateData-s. |3d-hu = A paraméter leírása (hasonlóan 2d-td, 3d-td, …) a TemplateData MediaWiki-kiterjesztés számára. Ha nincs megadva, az 1d paraméter helyettesíti. Mindig felül lehet írni az alapértelmezett értéket a paraméternévhez fűzött -td utótaggal. A nyelvkóddal a nyelvet is meg lehet határozni. Pl. 3d-td-hulesz a 3. paraméter TemplateData-ban használt magyar fordítása. |3d-td = description of the parameter (similarly 2d-td, 3d-td, …) for the TemplateData extension which does not accept Wiki-markup. If this parameter is omitted, 1d is used. You can always override the defaults specifically for TemplateData by appending "-td" to the parameter-name. You can specify a language by appending your language-code. E.g. "3d-td-en" would be the English translation of the description of parameter 3 which will be used in TemplateData. |3d-td-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d-td, 3d-td, …) für die MediaWiki-Erweiterung TemplateData, welche kein Wiki-Markup akzeptiert. Wenn dieser Parameter nicht angegeben wird, wird 1d benutzt. Du kannst den Standardwert für TemplateData immer durch Anhängen von "-td" überschreiben. Um die Beschreibung in eine Sprache zu übersetzen, kannst Du den Sprachcode anfügen. Beispielsweise wäre "3d-td-de" die deutsche Übersetzung der Beschreibung des 3. Parameters, welche in TemplateData benutzt würde. |3d-td-et = parameetri (samamoodi ka 2d-td, 3d-td, jne.) kirjeldus TemplateData laiendusele, mis ei aktsepteeri Wiki-märgendeid. Kui see parameeter puudub, kasutatakse 1d parameetrit. Sa saad alati üleskaaluda vaikeseaded spetsiifiliselt TemplateData tarvis lisades "-td" parameetri-nimele. Saad määrata keele lisades oma keele-koodi. Näiteks "3d-td-et" kasutaks parameeter 3 kirjelduse eestikeelset tõlget, mida kasutataks TemplateData-s. |3d-td-hu = A paraméter leírása (hasonlóan 2d-td, 3d-td, …) a TemplateDate MediaWiki-kiterjesztés számára, ahol nincs wiki-jelölőnyelv. Ha nincs megadva, az 1d paraméter helyettesíti. Mindig felül lehet írni az alapértelmezett értéket a paraméternévhez fűzött -td utótaggal. A nyelvkóddal a nyelvet is meg lehet határozni. Pl. 3d-td-hulesz a 3. paraméter TemplateData-ban használt magyar fordítása. |3type=string |3label = TemplateData description (param) |3label-de = Beschreibung für TemplateData (Parameter) |3label-et = TemplateData kirjeldus (parameeter) |3label-hu = TemplateData leírás (paraméter) |3label-it = descrizione (parametro) per TemplateData |3label-ja = TemplateData の説明 (パラメーター) |3aliases = 1d-td-en/1description-td/1description-td-en |4=1label |4d = A (very) brief name for the parameter. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. 1label-de would be the German translation of this label. |4d-de = Ein sehr kurzer Name des Parameters. Versuche ihn unter 20 Buchstaben zu halten. 1label-de wäre die deutsche Übersetzung dieses Labels. |4d-et = Parameetri (väga) lühike nimetus. Püüa hoida umbes 20 märgi piires. 1label-et oleks selle nimesildi tõlge. |4d-hu = Egy (nagyon) rövid név a paraméternek. Próbáld meg 20 karakter alatt tartani. 1label-hu lesz a magyar fordítása. |4d-it = Etichetta (molto) sintetica per il parametro. Prova a stare sotto i 20 caratteri. 1label-it sarà la traduzione italiana. |4d-td = A (very) brief name for the parameter. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. 1label-de would be the German translation of this label. |4d-td-et = Parameetri (väga) lühike nimetus. Püüa hoida umbes 20 märgi piires. 1label-et oleks selle märgise tõlge. |4d-td-hu = Egy (nagyon) rövid név a paraméternek. Próbáld meg 20 karakter alatt tartani. 1label-hu lesz a magyar fordítása. |4stat=optional- |4type=string |4label = label (param) |4label-de = Label (Parameter) |4label-et = nimesilt (parameeter) |4label-hu = címke (paraméter) |4label-it = etichetta (parametro) |4label-ja = ラベル (パラメーター) |4aliases = 1label-en/1label-td/1label-td-en |5=1aliases |5d = List of aliases. An alias is an alternative name for the parameter that may be used instead of (not in addition to) the primary name. Separate them by /''' (a slash) |5d-de = Liste von Aliasnamen. Ein Alias ist ein alternativer Name für den Parameter, der statt diesem (nicht zusätzlich) verwendet werden kann. Die Liste ist mit '''/ (Slashes = Schrägstrichen) zu trennen. |5d-et = Aliaste nimekiri. Alias on parameetri alternatiivne nimetus, mida saab kasutada põhinimetuse asemel, kuid mitte sellele lisaks. Eralda need kaldkriipsuga /''' |5d-hu = Alternatív paraméterek listája. Egy alternatív paraméter a főparaméter helyett, és nem mellett használható. Perjellel (/') válaszd el őket. |5d-it = Lista di alias. Un ''alias è un nome alternativo per il parametro che può essere utilizzato al posto (e non in aggiunta) del nome principale. Separa i valori con una barra /''' |5stat=optional- |5type=string |5label = aliases (param) |5label-de = Aliase (Parameter) |5label-et = aliased (parameeter) |5label-hu = alternatívák (paraméter) |5label-it = alias (parametro) |5label-ja = 別名 (パラメーター) |6=1type |6d = The type of the parameter, for (soft) type hinting. Please refer to this table (parameter objects). |6d-de = Der Typ des Parameters für die Typbestimmung. Bitte dieser Tabelle (Parameter objects) entnehmen. |6d-et = Parameetri tüüp, (pehmeks) tüübivihjeks. Üks järgmistest: number, string (rida), string/wiki-user-name (rida/wiki-kasutajanimi), string/wiki-page-name (rida/wiki-leheküljenimi), string/line (rida/rivi v. rida/veerg); unknown (teadmata) on oletatud vaikimisi. Vaata ka seda tabelit (Parameter objects). |6d-hu = A paraméter típusa típusmeghatározáshoz. Lehetséges értékek: number (szám), string (szöveg), string/wiki-user-name (szöveg/wiki-felhasználónév), string/wiki-page-name (szöveg/wiki-lapcím), string/line (szöveg/sor); az alapértelmezett érték ismeretlen. |6d-it = Tipo di dato del parametro, permette di effettuare un (limitato) controllo dati. A scelta tra: number (numero), string (stringa di testo), string/wiki-user-name (nome utente), string/wiki-page-name (nome pagina), string/line (linea di testo); unknown (sconosciuto, utilizzato come valore predefinito) |6type=string |6label = type (param) |6label-de = Typ (Parameter) |6label-et = tüüp (parameeter) |6label-hu = típus (paraméter) |6label-it = tipo (parametro) |6label-ja = 型 (パラメーター) |7=1set |7d = Label and ID of a set in one. Multiple parameters can be grouped in a set, if either none or all of them must be supplied. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. |7d-de = Label und gleichzeitig eine ID. Mehrere Parameter können in einem Set gruppiert werden; wenn entweder keiner dieser Parameter oder alle angegeben werden müssen. Unter 20 Zeichen. |7d-et = Komplekti (set) nimesilt (label) ja ID üheskoos. Mitu parameetrit saab grupeerida komplekti, kui kas mitteüks või kõik neist tuleb esitada. Püüa hoida vähem kui 20 märgi piires. |7d-hu = Címke és ID egy csoportnak. Több paraméter csoportosítható, ha vagy egyet sem vagy mindet meg kell adni. Próbáld 20 karakter alatt tartani. |7d-it = Etichetta e codice identificativo di un gruppo (set). Più parametri possono essere raggruppati in un gruppo, se tutti devono essere forniti oppure nessuno. Prova a stare sotto i 20 caratteri. |7stat=optional- |7type=string |7label = set (param) |7label-de = Set (Parameter) |7label-et = komplekt e. set (parameeter) |7label-hu = csoport (paraméter) |7label-it = set (parametro) |9=1def |9d = default value for the parameter (similarly 2def, 3def, …) |9d-bar = Standardwert vom Parametar (1def, 2def, etc.) |9d-de = Standardwert des Parameters (ebenso 2def, 3def, …) |9d-et = parameetri (nagu ka 2def, 3def, jne.) vaikeväärtus |9d-fr = Valeur par défaut du paramètre (1def, 2def, …) |9d-hu = alapértelmezett érték a paraméternek (hasonlóan 2def, 3def, …) |9d-it = Valore di default per il parametro (1def, 2def, 3def, …) |9d-ja = パラメーターの既定値 (2def、3def、… も同様) |9d-mk = основна вредност на првиот назначен параметар ( 1def, 2def, …) |9d-pt = valor por omissão do parâmetro (seguintes: 2def, 3def, …) |9d-td = default value for the parameter (similarly 2def, 3def, …) |9d-td-et = parameetri (nagu ka 2def, 3def, jne.) vaikeväärtus |9d-td-hu = alapértelmezett érték a paraméternek (hasonlóan 2def, 3def, …) |9d-td-it = Valore di default per il parametro (1def, 2def, 3def, …) |9d-td-ja = パラメーターの既定値 (2def、3def、… も同様) |9label = default (param) |9label-de = Standard (Parameter) |9label-et = vaikimisi (parameeter) |9label-hu = alapértelmezés (paraméter) |9label-it = default (parametro) |9label-ja = 既定 (パラメーター) |9aliases = 1def-td/1default |10=1stat |10d= : ; required ; optional ; optional- : ; deprecated |10def=optional |10type=string |10label = status (param) |10label-de = Status (Parameter) |10label-et = olek (parameeter) |10label-hu = státusz (paraméter) |10label-it = stato (parametro) |10label-ja = 状態 (パラメーター) |10aliases = 1stat-td/1deprecated/1required |11=useTemplateData |11d = whether the template should expose TemplateData - omitting means "false", setting to 1, true or yes, "true". Setting to '''only will suppress the house-made table. Setting useTemplateData to export will turn TemplateBox into a preformatted Copy&Paste template. |11d-de = Gibt an, ob TemplateData zur Verfügung gestellt werden soll. 1, true, ja bedeuten "ja", Auslassen des Parameters "nein". Wenn er auf only gesetzt wird, wird die herkömmliche Auflistung der Parameter unterdrückt. Wird export für useTemplateData gesetzt, verwandelt sich TemplateBox in eine vorformatierte Copy&Paste-Vorlage. |11d-et = kas mall peaks välja näitama TemplateData infot - väljajätmine tähendab "ei"; 1, true või yes tähendavad "jah". Parameetriseade only (e.k. 'ainult') varjab omatehtud tabeli. useTemplateData seadmine export väärtusele muudab TemplateBox-i eelvormindatud Kopeeri-ja-Aseta malliks. |11d-hu = A TemplateData generálja-e a leírást – az üresen hagyás nem'''et jelent, az 1-re, true-ra vagy yes-re állítás igent. Az only elnyomja a helyi táblázatot. Az export érték a TemplateBox-ot egy előformázott Copy&Paste sablonná alakítja. |11d-td = whether to expose TemplateData - Omitting means "false", setting to 1, true or yes, "true". Setting to only will suppress the house-made table. Setting useTemplateData to "export" will turn TemplateBox into a preformatted Copy & Paste template. |11d-td-de = Gibt an, ob TemplateData zur Verfügung gestellt werden soll. 1, true, ja bedeuten "ja", Auslassen des Parameters "nein". Wenn er auf only gesetzt wird, wird die herkömmliche Auflistung der Parameter unterdrückt. Wird "export" für useTemplateData gesetzt, verwandelt sich TemplateBox in eine vorformatierte Copy&Paste-Vorlage. |11d-td-et = kas näidata TemplateData infot — Väljajätmine tähendab "ei"; 1, true või yes seadmine tähendab "jah". Parameetriseade '''only (e.k. 'ainult') varjab omatehtud tabeli. useTemplateData seadmine 'export väärtusele muudab TemplateBox-i eelvormindatud Kopeeri-ja-Aseta malliks. |11d-td-hu = A TemplateData generálja-e a leírást – az üresen hagyás nemet jelent, az "1"-re, "true"-ra vagy "yes"-re állítás igent. Az "only" elnyomja a helyi táblázatot. Az "export" érték a TemplateBox-ot egy előformázott Copy&Paste sablonná alakítja. |11stat=optional- |11type=string |11label = expose TemplateData |11label-de = TemplateData bereitstellen |11label-et = näita TemplateData |11label-hu = TemplateData használata |11label-it = utilizzo TemplateData |12=name |12d = name of the template (needed for viewing the documentation on another page than the template page, in particular for viewing the documentation page separately) |12d-bar = Name vo da Vurlog (den braucht ma, um de Dokumentazion auf a åndern Seit ois auf da Vurlgnseitn — speziell auf da Dokumentationsseitn soibst — dårstoin zum kenna) |12d-de = Name der Vorlage (wird benötigt um die Dokumentation auf einer anderen Seite als der Vorlagenseite — insbesondere auf der Dokumentationsseite selbst — darstellen zu können) |12d-et = malli nimi (on vajalik dokumentatsiooni vaatamiseks teisel leheküljel kui malli leheküljel, eriti kui on tarvis vaadata dokumentatsioonilehekülge eraldi) |12d-fr = Nom du modèle |12d-hu = A sabon neve (ahhoz kell, hogy akkor is helyesen jelenjen meg a leírás, ha nem a sablon főlapján nézzük – pl. a dokumentációs allapon) |12d-it = Nome del template (necessario per la visualizzazione della documentazione su una pagina che non sia quella del template stesso, in particolare per visualizzare separatamente la pagina della documentazione) |12d-mk = име на шаблонот |12d-pt = nome da predefinição (necessário para ver a documentação numa página que não seja a da predefinição e, em particular, para ver a página da documentação em isolamento) |12def= |12type=string/wiki-page-name |12stat=required |12label = title (template) |12label-de = Titel (Vorlage) |12label-et = pealkiri (mall) |12label-hu = cím (sablon) |12label-it = titolo (template) |12label-ja = タイトル (テンプレート) |13=desc |13d = description of what the template does |13d-bar = Beschraibung, was de Vurlog ko |13d-de = Beschreibung dessen, was die Vorlage kann |13d-et = kirjeldus sellest, mida mall teeb |13d-fr = Description de ce que fait le modèle |13d-hu = Sablon leírása |13d-it = Descrizione e scopo del template |13d-mk = опис за што служи шаблонот |13d-pt = descrição do que a predefinição faz |13d-td = description of what the template does |13d-td-et = kirjeldus sellest, mida mall teeb |13d-td-hu = Sablon leírása |13d-td-it = Descrizione e scopo del template |13stat=required |13type=string |13label = description (template) |13label-de = Beschreibung (Vorlage) |13label-et = kirjeldus (mall) |13label-hu = leírás (sablon) |13label-it = descrizione (template) |13aliases = desc-en/description/description-en/desc-td/description-td |14=namespace |14d = namespaces, the template is intended to be used in; possible values: Any other values will show as “unknown”. |14d-bar = Namensraum, in dera de Vurlog heagnomma wead — Möglich san folgende Werte: Bei alln andern Wertn wead „woas koana“ ozoagt. |14d-de = Namensraum, in dem die Vorlage genutzt wird — Mögliche Werte: Bei anderen Werten wird „unbekannt“ angezeigt. |14d-et = Nimeruum, kus malli kasutatakse. Võimalikud väärtused: Mistahes muud väärtused on näha kui "unknown" (teadmata). |14d-fr = Espaces de noms pour lesquels le modèle est prévu. Valeurs possibles : Toute autre valeur donnera « inconnu ». |14d-hu = Névterek, amikhez a sablon készült; lehetséges értékek: Minden más érték „ismeretlen“-ként jelenik meg. |14d-it = Namespace per il quale il template è stato studiato; a scelta tra: Qualunque altro valore sarà visualizzato come “sconosciuto”. |14d-mk = именски простори во кои е предвидено да се користи шаблонот. Можни вредности: |14d-pt = espaços nominais para os quais a predefinição foi concebida; valores possíveis: Para qualquer outro valor aparece «desconhecido». |14def = no namespace specified |14def-bar = koa spezieller Namensraum |14def-cs = nespecifikovaný jmenný prostor |14def-de = Kein spezieller Namensraum angegeben |14def-et = ühtki nimeruumi pole määratletud |14def-es = sin páginas especificadas |14def-fr = un espace de noms non précisé |14def-hu = nincs névtér megadva |14def-it = nessun namespace specificato |14def-ja = 名前空間を指定していません |14def-ko = 이름공간을 지정하지 않았습니다. |14def-mk = нема назначено именски простор |14def-nds = keen Naamruum angeven |14def-nl = geen naamruimte gespecificeerd |14def-pl = brak zdefiniowanej przestrzeni |14def-pt = não foi especificado nenhum espaço nominal |14def-pt-br = nenhum ''namespace definido |14def-ru = пространство имён не указано |14stat=required |14type=string |14label = namespace |14label-de = Namensraum |14label-et = nimeruum |14label-hu = névtér |14label-it = namespace |15=usergroup |15d = usergroup that is meant to use the template; possible values: |15d-bar = Benutzagruppn, dea de Vurlog heanemma soi — Möglich san folgende Werte: |15d-de = Benutzergruppe, die die Vorlage nutzen soll — Mögliche Werte: |15d-et = kasutajagrupp, mis on mõeldud kasutama seda malli. Võimalikud väärtused: |15d-fr = Groupes d'utilisateurs pour lesquels le modèle est prévu. Valeurs possibles : |15d-hu = Szerkesztői csoportok, akiknek a sablon készült; lehetséges értékek: |15d-it = Gruppi utenti che possono utilizzare il template; a scelta tra: |15d-mk = корисничката група што треба да го користи шаблонот. Можни вредности: |15d-pt = grupos de utilizadores para os quais a predefinição foi concebida; valores possíveis: |15stat=required |15def = no user group specified |15def-bar = koa spezielle Benutzagruppn |15def-cs = není specifikována uživatelská skupina |15def-de = Keine spezielle Benutzergruppe angegeben |15def-et = ühtki kasutajagruppi pole määratletud |15def-es = cualquier grupo |15def-fr = pas de groupe utilisateur spécifié |15def-hu = nincs felhasználói csoport megadva |15def-it = nessun gruppo utenti specificato |15def-ja = 利用者グループを指定していません |15def-ko = 사용자 그룹을 지정하지 않았습니다. |15def-mk = нема назначено корисничка група |15def-nds = keen Brukergrupp angeven |15def-nl = geen gebruikersgroep gespecificeerd |15def-pl = brak zdefiniowanej grupy |15def-pt = não foi especificado nenhum grupo de utilizadores |15def-pt-br = nenhum grupo de usuário especificado |15def-ru = нет указанной группы |15type=string |15label = usergroup |15label-de = Usergroup |15label-et = kasutajagrupp |15label-hu = szerkesztői csoport |15label-it = gruppo utenti |16=placement |16d= : ; top ; bottom ; licence ; source |16type=string |16label = placement |16label-de = Platzierung |16label-et = asetus |16label-hu = elhelyezés |16label-it = posizionamento |17=usage-notes |17d = notes about the correct usage of the template |17d-bar = Bemerkunga ywa de richtige Vawendung vo dera Vurlog |17d-de = Bemerkungen über die korrekte Verwendung der Vorlage |17d-et = märkused malli korrektseks kasutamiseks |17d-fr = Remarques sur l’utilisation du modèle |17d-hu = Jegyzetek a sablon helyes használatához |17d-it = Note per il corretto utilizzo del template |17d-mk = белешки за правилна употреба на шаблонот |17d-pt = notas sobre o uso correcto da predefinição |17type=string |17label = usage-notes |17label-de = Benutzungshinweise |17label-et = kasutusjuhised |17label-hu = használati jegyzetek |17label-it = note d'uso |18=type |18d = what type is the template (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-bar = Wås is des fyr a Vurlog (infobox, formatting, licence tag, etc.) |18d-de = Art der Vorlage (infobox, formatting, licence tag, etc.) |18d-et = mis tüüpi malliga on tegu (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-fr = Le type du modèle (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-hu = Sablon típusa (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-it = Genere del template: infobox, formatting (formattazione), licence tag (licenze), … |18d-ja = テンプレートの種類 (基礎情報ボックス、整形、ライセンスタグ、…) |18d-mk = вид на шаблонот (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-pt = o tipo da predefinição (caixa informativa, formatação, licença, …) |18type=string |18label = type (template) |18label-de = Vorlagen-Typ |18label-et = tüüp (mall) |18label-hu = típus (sablon) |18label-it = genere (template) |19=example |19d = Example use (works with a single unnamed parameter only). There is also '''example2 for a second example. |19d-bar = Baispiul (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-de = Beispiel (funktioniert nur mit einem namenlosen Parameter) |19d-et = Kasutusnäide (töötab vaid üheainsa nimetamata parameetriga). On olemas ka example2 teise näite jaoks. |19d-fr = Exemple d’utilisation du modèle (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-hu = Példa (csak egy, névtelen paraméterrel működik) |19d-it = Esempio d'uso (funziona soltanto con un unico parametro). È possibile specificare example2 per un secondo esempio. |19d-mk = пример за употреба (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-pt = uso exemplificativo (só funciona com um único parâmetro sem nome) |19type=string |19label = example |19label-de = Beispiel |19label-et = näide |19label-hu = példa |19label-it = esempio |20=example-value |20d = If there is more than one parameter you would like to show or if there are named parameters, use: |20d-et = Kui on olemas rohkem kui üks parameeter, mida soovid näidata, või kui on nimesiltidega parameetrid, kasuta järgnevat: |20d-hu = Ha több vayg nem névtelen sablont akarsz bemutatni, használd a formulát. |20d-it = Per l'esempio d'uso, se vuoi mostrare più di un parametro o se ci sono parametri nominali, puoi seguire le seguente istruzioni: |20type=string |20label = example-result |20label-de = Beispiel-Ergebnis |20label-et = näite tulemus |20label-hu = példa forráskódja |20label-it = valori d'esempio |21=i18n-method |21d= : ; autotranslate : or applying a similar method |bar=(boarisch Autoywasetzung) nimmt oda an ähnliche Methode her |de=(deutsch Autoübersetzung) benutzt oder eine ähnliche Methode |et= (e.k. 'autotõlke') kasutamine või sarnase meetodi rakendamine |fr=avec ou en utilisant une méthode similaire |hu= -tel vagy hasonló rendszerben |it= o metodi simili |mk=со |pt=usa ou aplica um método semelhante }} ; switch : in the template itself |bar=(boarisch Schoita) nimmt in da Vurlog selbst her |de=(deutsch Schalter) benutzt in der Vorlage selbst |et= keele vahetamise "lüliti" kasutamine mallis endas |fr=avec dans le modèle |hu= -el magában a sablonban |it= nel template stesso |mk=со во самиот шаблон |pt=usa na própria predefinição }} ; - : ; custommediawiki-msg : ; mediawiki-msg : ; ext.translate : or applying a similar method on a subpage that is marked for translation using the translate extension |et= kasutamine või sarnase meetodi rakendamine alamlehel, mis on märgitud tõlkimiseks kasutades tõlkimise laiendust |hu= -tel vagy hasonló rendszerben, a fordítás segédeszköz hasnálatával egy erre kijelölt allapon |it= o metodi simili, in una sottopagina contrassegnata per la traduzione con l'estensione apposita }} |21type=string |21label = translation method |21label-de = Übersetzungsmethode |21label-et = Tõlkemeetod |21label-hu = fordítási rendszer |21label-it = metodo localizzazione |22=i18n-desc |22d = additional info about the localization |22d-bar = Waitere Informationa zua Ywasetzung in lokale Språchn |22d-de = Zusätzliche Informationen zur Übersetzung in lokale Sprachen |22d-et = lisainfo lokalisatsiooni kohta |22d-fr = Informations complémentaires sur l’internationalisation |22d-hu = További információ a fordításról |22d-it = Ulteriori informazioni sulla localizzazione |22d-mk = дополнителни информации за локализацијата |22d-pt = informação adicional acerca da localização |22type=string |22label = translation info |22label-de = Übersetzungsinformationen |22label-et = tõlkeinfo |22label-hu = fordítási információk |22label-it = informazioni localizzazione |23=i18n-mediawiki-msg |23d = When using “mediawiki-msg” as method, optionally put the name of the message here. Falls back to: |23d-bar = Bai da Verwendung vo „MediaWiki-msg“ ois Methode, ko ma `n Nama da Nachricht setzn. Geht zruck auf: |23d-de = Bei der Verwendung von „MediaWiki-msg“ als Methode, kann optional den Namen der Nachricht gesetzt werden. Geht zurück auf: |23d-et = Kui tarvitusel meetodina „MediaWiki-msg”, siis valikuliselt aseta teatise nimi siia. Langeb tagasi esemele: |23d-fr = Avec « mediawiki-msg » comme méthode, vous pouvez indiquer le nom du message ici. Par défaut : |23d-hu = Amikor „mediawiki-msg“ a fordítási rendszer, opcionálisan megadható a MediaWiki-üzenet neve; alapértelmezett érték: Wm-license- }}-text |23d-it = Nel caso si sia selezionato “mediawiki-msg” come metodo di localizzazione, si può specificare il nome del messaggio. Altrimenti, per default: |23d-mk = При употреба на методот „mediawiki-msg“, имате можност тука да го внесете името на пораката. Навраќа кон: |23d-nl = Als "mediawiki-msg" de gekozen methode is, kan in deze parameter de naamcode van het bericht ingesteld worden. Standaard is dit: |23d-pt = Quando é usado o método «mediawiki-msg», o nome da mensagem pode ser opcionalmente colocado aqui. A versão de recurso é: Wm-license- }}-text |23type=string |23label = mediawiki-message |23label-de = MediaWiki-Nachricht |23label-et = MediaWiki-teatis |23label-hu = MediaWiki-üzenet |23label-it = messaggio MediaWiki |24=i18n-subpage |24d-en = When using “ext.translate” as method, optionally put the name of the sub-page here. A dot (.) means that the current template hosts the translation on its subpages directly. |24d-et = Kui tarvitusel meetodina „ext.translate”, siis valikuliselt aseta alamlehe nimi siia. A dot (.) means that the current template hosts the translation on its subpages directly. |24d-hu = Amikor „ext.translate“ a fordítási, rendszer, opcionálisan megadható az allap címe. A dot (.) means that the current template hosts the translation on its subpages directly. |24d-it = Nel caso si sia selezionato “ext.translate” come metodo di localizzazione, si può specificare il nome della sottopagina. Un punto (.) vuol dire che il template ospita le traduzioni direttamente come sottopagine. |24def=i18n |24type=string |24label = translation-subpage |24label-de = Übersetzungsunterseite |24label-et = tõlke-alamleht |24label-hu = fordítási allap |24label-it = sottopagina localizzazione |25=seealso |25d = relevant links (put in a list of them) |25d-bar = Schaust a (aufgschriibn ois Listn) |25d-de = Siehe auch (Notation als Liste) |25d-et = asjakohased lingid (aseta listi) |25d-fr = Une liste de liens pertinents |25d-hu = Lásd még (listaként) |25d-it = Lista di collegamenti importanti correlati |25d-mk = релевантни врски (ставете во список) |25d-pt = links relevantes (coloque aqui uma lista) |25type=string |25label = see also |25label-de = siehe auch |25label-et = vaata ka |25label-hu = lásd még |25label-it = vedi anche |26=setscats |26d = what categories are automatically set by the template (put in a linked list of them) |26d-bar = Woiche Kategoriin wean automatisch vo dea Vurlog gsetzt (aufgschiibn in a verlinktn Listn) |26d-de = Welche Kategorien werden automatisch von der Vorlage gesetzt (Notation in einer verlinkten Liste) |26d-et = millised kategooriad on malli poolt automaatselt seatud (aseta lingitud listi) |26d-fr = Liste des catégories placées par le modèle |26d-hu = Amilyen kategóriákat a sablon automatikusan beállít (rakd őket egy linkeket tartalmazó listába) |26d-it = Lista di categorie (sotto forma di collegamento) inserite automaticamente dal template |26d-mk = кои категории шаблонот ги става автоматски (ставете ги во список со врски) |26d-pt = em que categorias a predefinição coloca a página (coloque uma lista de links para eles) |26type=string |26label = categorizes into |26label-de = kategorisiert in |26label-et = asetab kategooriatesse |26label-hu = ide kategorizál |26label-it = categorizzazione |27=print |27d = The way, the parameters are typically arranged. Possible values: multi - parameters arranged in multiple lines; one - one line; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-de = Die Art, wie die Parameter typischerweise angeordnet werden. Mögliche Werte: '''multi' - Parameter sind in Zeilen untereinander angeordnet; one - Parameter sind in einer Zeile hintereinander angeordnet; infobox - Parameter sind in Zeilen untereinander angeordnet und es wird mit Leerzeichen bis zum ='' aufgefüllt. |27d-bar = Noamalawais hergnommane Anordung vo de Parametar — Möglich san folgende Werte '''multi' - Parametar san in Zailm untarananda ågordnet; one - Parameter san in oana Zailn hintaainanda ågordnet; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-et = Viis kuidas parameetrid on tüüpiliselt asetatud. Võimalikud väärtused: '''multi' — parameetrid asetatud mitmesse ritta; one — üks rida; infobox — mitu rida ja tühikutega polsterdamine võrdusmärgi ='' ees. |27d-fr = Les paramètres sont-ils généralement mis en une ligne ou en plusieurs ? Valeurs possibles : '''multi' - plusieurs lignes; one - une seule ligne; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-hu = Ahogy a sablon paraméeterei általában elhelyezkednek. Lehetséges értékek: multi – egymás alatt; one – egy sorban; infobox – egymás alatt, szóközökkel az egyenlőségjelek egymás alá rendezve. |27d-it = Modo più comune di specificare i parametri. A scelta tra: '''multi' - parametri disposti su righe miltiple; one - unica riga; infobox - righe multiple e spaziatura prima dell'uguale =''. |27d-mk = дали параметрите обично се ставаат во нови редови, или пак сите во еден ред. Можни вредности: '''multi' - во повеќе редови; one - во еден ред; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-pt = se os parâmetros são tipicamente colocados em linhas novas ou todos numa só linha. Valores possíveis: '''multi' - várias linhas; one - uma linha; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27def=one (if type param ≠ '''infobox') |27def-et = one (üks) (kui tüübi parameeter ≠ infobox) |27def-hu = one (ha type paraméter ≠ infobox) |27def-it = one (per parametro type ≠ infobox) |27type=string |27label = print |27label-de = Ausgabe |27label-et = väljund |27label-hu = elrendezés |27label-it = scrittura |28=lines |28d = Use parameter print instead. |28d-et = Kasuta hoopis print parameetrit. |28d-hu = Használd a print paramétert helyette! |28d-it = Utilizzare il parametro print. |28stat=optional- |28aliases=print |29=shorthand |29d = shorthand for easy use (redirects to main template). See examples here and here of lists of redirects, and searches for more. |29d-bar = Kuarzschraibwaise fyr de aifache Nutzung (Umlaitunga auf de Hauptvurlog) |29d-de = Kurzschreibweise für die einfache Nutzung (Umleitungen auf die Hauptvorlage) |29d-et = lühendus lihtsaks kasutamiseks (suunab ümber põhimallile) |29d-fr = Raccourci pour une utilisation simplifiée (redirections vers le modèle) |29d-hu = rövidítés a könnyebb használatért (átirányít a fősablonra) |29d-it = abbreviazione per un facile utilizzo (reindirizza al template principale). Vedi gli esempi qui e qui di liste di redirect, e cercane altri. |29d-mk = кратенка за лесна примена (пренасочува кон главниот шаблон) |29d-pt = atalho para acesso rápido (redirecciona para a predeinição principal) |29type=string |29label = shorthand |29label-de = Abk. |29label-et = lühend |29label-hu = rövidítés |29label-it = abbreviazione |30=relieson |30d = list of templates on which the template's basic functionality relies |30d-bar = Listn vo de Vurlogn, auf dea dii Vurlog zrukkgraift |30d-de = Liste der Vorlagen, auf der die Vorlage zurückgreift |30d-et = nimekiri mallidest, millel põhineb malli (põhi)funktsionaalsus |30d-fr = Liste de modèles sur lesquels le modèle repose. |30d-hu = Lista azokról a sablonokról, amelyekre a sablon alapfunkciói támaszkodnak |30d-it = Lista di template sui quali si basa la funzionalità di base del template |30d-mk = список на шаблони на кои се засноваат основните функции на шаблонот |30d-pt = lista de predefinições das quais depende a funcionalidade básica da predefinição |30type=string |30label = relies on |30label-de = ist abhängig von |30label-et = sõltub mallidest |30label-hu = erre támaszkodik |30label-it = basato su |31=mustbesubst |31d = Set to "yes" (or any value) if the template must be substituted. This puts "subst:" into the template example under "usage". |31d-de = "yes" wenn die Vorlage so konzipiert ist, dass sie mit "subst:" ersetzt werden muss. Passt das Beispiel dementsprechend an. |31d-et = Seatud "yes" (või mistahes väärtusele) kui malli on tarvis asendada (subst). See paneb "subst:" malli näitesse "kasutuse" (usage) alla. |31d-hu = Állítsd "yes"-re (vagy bármi más értékre), ha a sablont kötelező beilleszteni („szubsztolni“). Ekkor megjelenik a "subst:" szöveg a példában („Használat“ szakasz). |31d-it = Impostare a "yes" (o qualsiasi altro valore) se il template deve essere sostituito tramite subst. Questo inserisce "subst:" per l'esempio d'uso del template. |31type=string |31label = must be subst |31label-de = muss ersetzt werden |31label-et = peab olema asendatud |31label-hu = kötelező beilleszteni |31label-it = da "substatare" |name=TemplateBox |desc = The template provides a uniform way to provide basic information about the use of a template. See: Commons:Template documentation and Commons:TemplateData. |desc-bar = Mit dera Vurlog ko ma in ana ainhaitlichn Methode grundlegende Informationa zua Verwendung vo na Vurlog zua Verfygung stoin. |desc-de = Diese Vorlage bietet eine einheitliche Methode, um grundlegende Informationen über die Verwendung einer Vorlage zur Verfügung zu stellen. |desc-et = See mall annab ühese viisi, et varustada põhiliste andmetega malli kasutusinfo. Vaata ka: Commons:Template documentation ja Commons:TemplateData. |desc-es = Esta plantilla es utilizada para describir la información sobre la que se esta utilizando. |desc-fr = Ce modèle permet d’avoir une présentation uniforme des informations de base sur l’utilisation d’un modèle. |desc-hu = Ezzel a sablonnal egy egységes leírófelület készíthető a sablonok használatáról. Lásd még: Commons:Template documentation és Commons:TemplateData. |desc-it = Il template fornisce un modo uniforme per fornire informazioni di base relative all'uso di un template. |desc-mk = Шаблонот дава еднообразен начин на внесување на основни информации за употребата на еден шаблон. |desc-nl = Dit sjabloon dient om op een uniforme wijze basisinformatie over het gebruik van een sjabloon te verschaffen. |desc-pt = A predefinição permite apresentar, numa forma padronizada, a informação básica sobre o uso de uma predefinição. |namespace=Template |usergroup=all |placement= |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method=ext.translate |i18n-desc= |i18n-mediawiki-msg= |seealso= *Commons:Template documentation *Commons:TemplateData *Template:Documentation/preload10 *Template:Documentation/preload20 *Template:Documentation/preload30 |setscats= |shorthand= |relieson=Module:TemplateBox, Module:Languages |useTemplateData=1 }} About: TemplateData ( NOTE : the template links appears HERE : >>> ) Category:Lua-based templates